moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kheddar Fizknob
Laqee Vexbit (Mother) Trazzi Fizknob (Adoptive Mother) |Row 8 title = Alignment |Row 8 info = Chaotic Neutral |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = Alive }} Kheddar Fizknob is a Goblin demonologist and fel-user, born within the neutral pirate port town of Booty Bay to a distant goblin couple who had little involvement with their child's life. =Physical Description= ---- Kheddar is a rather average Goblin, standing tall at a height of three feet, one inch tall. She is quite skinny for her height, as evident by her tendency to travel around in life with the consumption of lighter meals. Her skin is a dirty yellowish green and her eyes purple with brownish hair tied in a neat bun towards the right side of the back of her head. Kheddar's outfits sport darker hues of green and/or blue and are often in a battered state most times, due to her appalling self-preservation of hygiene. In terms of accessories, she is often seen wearing a greenish crystal pendant with fel properties and earrings on her big floppy ears. Fel corruption has begun to show in numerous small aspects upon Kheddar's body, such as darkened callous skin upon her palms where the deadly green flames are often summoned with. Her eyes are somewhat dulled with a yucky greenish sheen and appear quite sunken around the eyes themselves. =History= ---- As discussed earlier, Kheddar happened to be born within the smallish port town of Booty Bay to the careless couple of Seqa and Laqee. The two were often more interested in themselves and their adventures of pillaging and ship travel than their daughter, which saw Kheddar commonly on the dusty coastal streets until they had finally dissapeared. Kheddar had adjusted to the life of childhood on the streets as her years passed, often getting food from sympathetic townsfolk and passers-by. This life made her an adventurous child, often exploring the nooks and crannies of her town. This type of lifestyle would continue until another Goblin by the name of Trazzi had came by and told her of the times she saw the girl on the streets and offered her a place within her abode. Kheddar accepted the other, thinking she could take another shot of living with others. The two quickly bonded, and Kheddar eventually came to accepting Trazzi as her new mother. This Goblin Trazzi Fizknob, was the prime introduction of the darker arts towards Kheddar, often showing her powers to the young one in secret. Instead of fear, Kheddar often showed reactions of great glee and curiosity. Trazzi saw her fit for tutoring into these dark arts, showing and easing her into the practice of basic felbolts and flameballs. Kheddar seemed to have somewhat of a natural knack for some spells, summoning an imp a few years into the practice. During this time period, Kheddar was eventually introduced to Trazzi's companions, a group of those practicing similar arts. The group adored Kheddar, helping her further with her fledgling skills and confidence. As Kheddar aged into adulthood and time progressed until the now, she had set off from her little town in an adventurous feat. She began to tutor those looking into the practices of a same kind, and finding other business ventures she could harvest profit from using her abilities. One such venture was containing flames of fel essence within canisters for purchase from shady figures. Continuing to now, she continues ever on to find a good deal and enjoy life. =Personality= ---- Kheddar is quite the nomadic Goblin, who chooses to be on her feet rather than tied down within one location leading to her adventurous side and to a distinct lack of self-care. Despite being a Warlock, she is quite chaotic in the sense of more pleasant and negative emotions whether from demonic corruption or otherwise. She loves a good time, and is quite the extrovert as with many of her fellow Goblins. Oddly enough, Kheddar has bonded with a few of her demons viewing them as more faithful companions and lesser of destructive tools as they are commonly seen as. The both big factions at play on Azeroth do not happen to interest her too much, although she can take a buck from either when offered. Her views more align with the Horde, as she finds the Grand Alliance rather 'boring' for her tastes. Kheddar is also quite impulsive and sometimes dismissive of the more negative effects of her magics, often claiming she knows what she is doing while fel corruption slowly seeps in. She is quite a hoarder, often keeping a large amount of useless items in her areas of residence, which leads to the standard goblin tinkering side of her. Despite the useless knick-knacks, Kheddar is often seen keeping numerous objects and reagents for experiments with her fel and void magics. This aspect really shows in her sheer amount of living companions. =Companions= ---- Kheddar has gathered quite the amount of demonic figures she can call upon over the years spent honing her ability. She reveres a few of them, and finds few annoying. Imps Gelpit The first ever demon to be called upon to her service; who is also quite cowardly. Gelpit is a rather smallish Imp with chalky pale skin and an almost comical grin. He responds well to commands given by his master, although there is always an aura of fear above him from being governed around. Crikkor The second of Kheddar's duo of Imps, Crikkor is the taller and more mischievous of the bunch. Crikkor possesses a red colour to his skin and reddish flames to his aura, signifying him to be more related to Firekin than standard imp. Crikkor is also a chatterbox for his kind, often attempting socialisation with Gelpit. Voidwalkers Kal'nar The one of few prime beings for self-defence under the service of Kheddar is the silent but serviceable Kal'nar. It or he happens to be an average sized voidwalker, often seen with Kheddar during long walks in the wilderness. Kal'nar happens to be very silent as said, although various vocalisations can be heard from him when impatience strikes within him. Vernak The first and the source of Kheddar's interest for the void, Vernak. It is the smallest out of the duo of void-beings under the service of Kheddar. Its physicality resembles more of that of a Voidcaller, being covered in a rotting brownish cloth, a runic symbol upon its back and head area with two miniture lanterns hanging off the edges of the runic materialisation. Vernak happens to be even more silent than its voidwalker companion with the ever rare peep of a shadowy noise. Succubi Disna The only Succubus known to Kheddar, and a rather conversational and curious one at that. Disna is a rather shorter-than-average Sayaad, donned in the expected attire and armed with the iconic whip, Kheddar finds Disna to be one of her favourite summons, often calling upon her to chat and socialize when bored. Felhounds Shaadhun The lovable demon-dog under the frequent watch of Kheddar when a little more protection is needed. It is rather defensive of other people, often doing a little snarl here and there in show of its clear defensive. Physically, Shaadhun is your run-of-the-mill Felhunter or felhound with a reddish body, bone head and tendrils. Felguards Haaroon Kheddar's one and only Felguard and demon that shows the most mistrust and disdain towards her. Haaroon is an angry being, valuing honour in combat over many other things. He happens to view his "master" as despicable with many of their interactions showing a feeling of hostility from his side. One such example of this is his first summoning where he had the poor Goblin in the air by her throat. Haaroon happens to look like your typical Felguard with the signature pale ashy skin and a heavy-built muscular buff body with a heavy-set axe alongside armour to match. Abyssals/Infernals Blunderboom The tiny geographical being summoned from the unknown, Blunderboom is Kheddar's only rock-based elemental/construction or Abyssal. It's body is laden with heavy rock and spouts out a wonderous display of bluish flames. It is ultimately very stupid and only exists to follow its master. Observors (WIP) Oozes Colwart "Yuck! Who would keep such a thing!?" Is what the common consensus of responses to this being's existance is. Kept in a tiny jar and clipped to the belt of its owner; Colwart is a dirty brownish pile of goop which is coloured by the ingestion of many substances over its life. The disgusting grin upon its face is surely followed by the vomit-inducing aroma of its being. Watch out for the parts of itself it often throws! Guttalon "A-Another one! Is that a skull within it!?" Disgustingly, Kheddar owns another slime. This one coloured with a nicer hue of blue seawater, which is defeated by the gathering of what ever last meal it happened to consume stuck within it. Thankfully this one is better behaved. Miscellaneous Fef Fef is Kheddar's insectoid 'Familiar' that had originally began following her for the essence of her fel-based crystal necklace for quite unknown reasons. Kheddar had kept the bug to her side, oblivious to the obvious fel-corruption brewing within the creature for a while. Due to simple corruption or the bug's action itself, it chooses to remain at her side ever protective and every hungry of fel in its own insectoid ways. Physically, Fef closely resembles her fellow Glowflies, with more prominent greenish features thanks to the demonic energy presence. Her abdomen glows a bright sickly green, and can be sometimes seen giving off a small fel smoke. Her wings green, from the same source as with her eyes. If one was to examine the bug more closer, one would notice tiny signs of further fel mutations along the exoskeleton of the critter; such as faint lines of bright green running along in asymmetrical path. If one was trained in the sense of doing so, one would notice the obvious fel energies given off by Fef's body. Flamer Flamer is the expertly named Dreadsteed of Xoroth. Kheddar was taught the ritual of summoning for such an animal as she arduously grew her fledgling ability within the group of warlocks her and her adoptive mother had close contact with. It had took a few attempts on her part before the beast was under her grip of binding and after doing so she named it with great ability, with the name Flamer. Physically, the steed looks the part of many horses from Xoroth with its armoured plating and the venting of numerous flames across its body. Its body is a dark charcoal brown with flaming hooves and expected horns. Comically enough, Kheddar is often seen having trouble getting onto the steed with her Goblin height. Gizzo Gizzo is a clearly refurbished and heavily tinkered with Rocket bot, sporting numerous hardware upgrades not present on original models. For instance, Gizzo's internal personality is crafted with the help of arcanic crystals similar enough to those used with arcanic golems seen in Silvermoon, with its power source coming from a mixture of base fuels and similar energies. The numerous hardware upgrades put within Gizzo are its internal radio system, allowing it to act as essentially a walking radio. Other features include a more in-depth personality system from mentioned arcanic crystals and a glitter launch system within its hands. Category:Characters Category:Goblin Category:Warlocks Category:Demonologists Category:Independent